Realize A Twoshot Dasey Songfic
by Juju Jonas
Summary: A Dasey Two-shot/Songfic!
1. Casey's Song

Two-shot Dasey! =)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR REALIZE BY COLBIE CALLIAT

* * *

It was Karoke Night at Smelly Nelly's and there was the Derek Venturi sitting in one of the back tables surrounded by friends laughing and just hanging out waiting for someone bold to get up on stage and sing. He was using a suave pick up line on the new girl Sally, when he heard someone introduce themselves on stage.

"Hi, I'm Casey MacDonald as most of you already know and I'm going to sing Realize by Colbie Calliat,"

Derek's attention was now fully on Casey as she began to sing;

"Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized," Casey finished softly.

Everyone in the crowd got up on their feet and erupted with cheers, everyone except Derek Venturi. Derek knew. He knew that that song was meant for him and that his step-sister had just put the ball of their relationship, if they even had a relationship which he was actually starting to consider right about now, in his court. It was his turn to make the next move. With that he got up and swiftly made his way to the stage.

* * *

This is just going to be a two-shot. Next chapter will be Derek's song and then that's it. I wrote this because I'm having major writer's block so I'm hoping this will help me get out of it.

Please Review!!

-Julie

P.S. There wasn't a lot of actual writing in this first part of the two-shot but I promise there will be more in the next one!


	2. I'm Yours

Part 2!!!!!!! Derek's song!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK or I'M YOURS by Jason Mraz

Reviews would be lovely =)

Derek walked over to the stage where Casey was receiving hugs from friends and yells of support. She was really THAT good. He smiled at her and helped her off the stage but not before whispering in her ear,

"I'm about to make the biggest fool of myself right now and I want you to realize that this is for you,"

Without seeing her reaction, he quickly turned on his heels he grabbed the microphone from the host and introduced himself quickly,

"Yo how's everybody doing tonight? Well good, I'm Derek Venturi and um well this is for someone very special in my life,"

With that he began singing;

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing,  
we're just one big family.  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la one big family ah, la happy family)  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love

I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours," He looked down as he finished slowly.

Before he knew what was happening Casey was hugging him tightly. When they pulled away from each other Derek didn't let go he held onto her and looked her in the eyes. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were watery. He wiped away a fresh tear and smirked before kissing her for the first time. The crowd went silent and nobody dared to say a word. Neither Casey nor Derek pulled back because of the strange quietness. But when the finally broke apart for air they realized that Smelly Nelly's was looking at them with wide eyes and open jaws.

"What nobody's ever seen Derek Venturi kiss a girl before?" Derek asked smirking.

With that the crowd went wild. Derek had never seen anything like it before. The boys were yelping and the girls screeching. Derek and Casey were swarmed by about a hundred high school kids.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her," the crowd chanted as wrapped Derek arms around Casey.

"I think you should obey the peoples orders Prince Derek," Casey said slyly while moving closer to him.

"I only obey your orders now Princess," and with that Derek kissed her passionately and that Karaoke Night at Smelly Nelly's would be a night that would be talked about for months and maybe years at Sir John Sparrow High School but right now Derek didn't worry about that he just worried keeping himself and his people happy by kissing Casey MacDonald, his girl.

* * *

Did you like it? Please Review and let me know!!!!!!!!!!

-julie


End file.
